Peinture Fraiche
by Miss Sheppard
Summary: Deuxième volet d'une série "Peinture" - OS Lorne/Sheppard


**Auteur : **Sydney**  
Béta-lectrice :** CrazyCool**  
Fandom :** Stargate Atlantis**  
Titre : **Peinture fraîche**  
Genre : **One Shot – Slash**  
Rating : **PG juste au cas où.**  
Disclaimer :** Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas.**  
Note :** Suite au défi de Flygirl pour StargateFanfiction (_Un OS John/Evan sur le thème de la peinture)_, je me suis laissée emportée par un courant d'air slashique.**  
Deuxième volet** d'une série «_ Peinture _», qui se situe chronologiquement avant le premier volet mais doit être lu ensuite. (C'est pas clair ? Lol)

* * *

**Peinture fraiche**

Lorne se trouvait sur un des balcons de la cité, peignant les tours de celle-ci pour la centième fois sous un angle encore différent. Alors que ses hommes se défoulaient au gymnase, ou qu'ils partaient à l'aventure sur le continent pour se détendre, la seule chose qui lui permettait de s'évader un peu était de reproduire cette fichue cité à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, et aussi sous tous les temps possibles. Il rêvait de voir une Atlantis enneigée, les flocons la rendrait encore plus sublime, et ça serait un nouveau défi pour lui qui avait un peu perdu la main. Mais depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds sur cette planète, il n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un flocon.

Il entendit les portes du balcon s'ouvrir derrière lui, et détourna le regard de sa toile pour voir Sheppard faire son entrée.

« Monsieur.

- Lorne. »

Les deux se contentèrent d'un sourire respectueux et satisfait, laissant un court silence s'installer. Les choses devenaient bizarres avec Sheppard, enfin pas _bizarres désagréables_, non, plus bizarres... _étranges_. _Curieuses_. _Curieusement intrigantes_. Un peu comme s'il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait, et qu'il laissait justement les choses se passer pour voir où ça mènerait. Et alors qu'ils se regardaient tous les deux d'un air peu conventionnel, Sheppard brisa un silence qui serait très vite devenu gênant.

« C'était juste pour vous dire d'ignorer l'appel alerté que Zelenka a lancé via radio au sujet d'une faille dans la sécurité, en fait McKay avait tout fait court-circuiter, ils se sont encore pris la tête, enfin bon, tout est réglé !

- Euh... L'appel radio... »

Evan leva un sourcil intrigué, et comme si une petite ampoule venait de se dessiner au dessus de sa tête, il porta sa main à son oreille pour réaliser que la dite radio ne s'y trouvait pas. Sentant son visage s'empourprer, il se mit à bafouiller sous l'air légèrement narquois de son supérieur :

« Oh, je suis désolé, je sais pas ce que j'en ai fait. Enfin si, je sais, elle est surement sur ma table de nuit, je vois pas où elle pourrait être sinon, mais je comprends pas comment j'ai pu l'oublier, encore dés-

- C'est bon Lorne, détendez vous ! Après tout, c'est votre jour de congé ! »

John s'approcha de la rambarde du balcon, avec l'air assuré qui le caractérisait, un peu comme si ce type n'était jamais troublé par quoi que ce soit, ou qui que ce soit, et à l'aise dans toutes les situations. Ce qui était l'opposé total d'Evan en somme, qui sentait le col de sa chemise le serrer à mesure que son supérieur s'approchait de lui.

Il vit Sheppard observer sa toile, et tendre la main vers elle comme s'il était intrigué, séduit, ou encore autre chose, et sincèrement peu importait la raison, car Lorne saisit soudainement son poignet plus par réflexe que par cran. Sous le regard intrigué de son supérieur, il réussit à prononcer, après avoir pris une bouffée d'air :

« Peinture fraiche... Ca se regarde, ça se touche pas. »

Il accompagna le tout d'un sourire vrai quoi qu'un peu forcé, affreusement mal à l'aise de tenir entre ses doigts le poignet de Sheppard qui se contentait de l'observer de son regard perçant. John baissa le bras, et la main de Lorne suivit, comme incapable de s'en décoller. Evan avala sa salive en se disant qu'il était le pire des imbéciles et qu'il avait trouvé un excellent moyen de se tourner en ridicule, quand Sheppard le regarda presque de haut en bas avec une étincelle étrange au fond de l'oeil, en considérant ce qu'il venait de lui dire et lui demanda presque en chuchotant : « Vraiment ?»

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis


End file.
